


Trochu soukromí by přišlo vhod

by RinaShi15



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bottom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Femdom, M/M, Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaShi15/pseuds/RinaShi15
Summary: Všimli jste si, že každý leze Luciferovi do bytu bez klepání? To nikdo nezná pojem soukromí? No... myslím, že ďáblovi je to jedno, ale jeho návštěvě asi ne... Aneb jak to dopadne když si to Dan rozdává s Luciferem a načape je Chloe.





	Trochu soukromí by přišlo vhod

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoj! Mám pro vás další matroš! (trochu mi přeskočilo po shlédnutí tří sérií seriálu Lucifer. Jestli jste to neviděli, tak hrozně moc doporučuju. Zamilujete si ho!)
> 
> Myslím, že tohle dílo nijak komentovat nebudu...

☆☆☆

,,Lucifere, potřebovala bych..."  začala říkat jakmile se otevřel výtah avšak ztratila řeč když si všimla, že je Lucifer uprostřed nějaké činnosti. Což by ještě nebylo tak šokující, kdyby neviděla svého ex, jak si to s ním rozdává. 

Oba dva ztuhli a pomalu se na ni otočili. Pozice ve které byli, zaujímali docela delikátní pozici. Lucifer byl nahý a opřený o zeď, nohy měl omotané kolem Danových boků a bylo jasně vidět, kde byl Danův penis. V jeho zadku. 

Dan měl ruce na Ďáblových hýždích a nervózně si kousal ret. Bylo tu ticho jak v hrobě. Chloe si připadala jakoby přistihla Trixie provádět něco špatného. 

,,Můžu to vysvětlit..." začal její bývalý manžel, ale byl přerušen.  

,,Chcete se k nám přidat detektive?" zeptal se rychle Ďábel. Očividně mu nevadilo, že je někdo vidí. 

,,Fakt?" zamračil se na něj Daniel a neúmyslně se pohnul. 

Lucifer hlasitě zasténal. Pevně se ho držel aby nespadl. Nepamatoval si, jak se dostali do téhle pozice, ale líbilo se mu to. 

,,Opatrně." vydechl o pár vteřin později. Pod tímto úhlem se jeho erekce otírala o jeho prostatu. 

,,Omlouvám se že ruším, ale můžete mi vysvětlit jak k tomuhle došlo?" netrpělivě se ozvala detektivka. Trochu se začervenala na tento pohled, ale jinak byla v pohodě. Oba dva muže už nahé viděla, tak ji to tolik nesebralo. 

,,Samozřejmě, že můžeme. Ale může to chvíli počkat? Jsme uprostřed nějaké činnosti." odpověděl profesionálně její partner. Dan se na něho zamračil. 

Chloe protočila oči. Lucifer ji chtěl dostat do rozpaků, ale zvykla si na něj. Neměl šanci. S povzdechem zamířila na sedačku a sedla si. ,,Tak já čekám." nehodlala nikam chodit. Vyzívavě se na ně podívala. 

,,Trochu soukromí by přišlo vhod." poníženě řekl její bývalý manžel. 

,,Netáhla jsem se celou cestu sem abych zas odešla. Dodělejte to a tečka." odvětila rázně.

,,Ale Chloe..." oponoval dál. Byl blízko k orgasmu a potřeboval ošukat Lucifera! 

,,Už vím!" vykřikl Lucifer, ,,chcete pořádnou podívanou." 

,,Cože?" zmateně se zeptali oba ex manželé.  

,,Mám tě prokouknutou, detektive." ušklíbl se ďábel. Stejně jako Daniel byl taky blízko. ,,Přesunem se na sedačku ano? Ne, že by se mi tahle pozice nelíbila..."

,,Fajn." poraženě řekl Dan. Bez námahy přešel k sedačce i s Luciferem v náručí a sedl si. Ďábel nad ním slastně zasténal. 

,,Nechápu." prohodila jediné slovo Chloe. Otočila rychle hlavu, když si uvědomila, že zírá. Nervózně polkla. Měla ještě lepší výhled než před chvílí. Jasně viděla jak byl dobře vybavený kohout pohřben v Luciferovi. 

,,Vidím, jak nás pozoruješ. Žádné obavy, chápu to. Málokdy vidíš dva muže mít sex." uklidňoval ji. 

,,To snad není pravda." povzdechl si Dan. 

,,Ale no tak, Danieli. Snad se nestydíš. Neboj, nic nedělej. Všechno udělám." promluvil a políbil ho. Při tom se začal pohybovat na jeho penisu. Sténali rozkoší. 

Chloe zrudla. Nemohla si pomoct, ale pozorovat je. Bylo to vzrušující. Kdo by to byl řekl, že Lucifer si užívá být v přijímací pozici. Fascinoval ji pohled vyjíždějicího penisu z jeho prdele. Bylo to tak erotické. 

,,Ano!" vykřikl vyšší muž. Hlavu měl zakloněnou a divoce rajcoval v jeho klíně. Nevadilo mu, že má pozorovatele. Ale Dan vypadal, že se ovládá. Možná mu bylo trapně, že je jeho bývalka pozoruje...

,,Sakra! Tohle se nedá!" zaklel a přidržel si druhého za boky a tvrdě do něj přirážel. Jeho erekce mu pleskala o břicho a svaly se napínaly. Sexy.  

,,Ách! Ano! Tam!" sténal hlasitě Lucifer. Byl dost hlasitý. 

Dan se mu přisál na krk a zanechával cucfleky. ,,Ano, ukaž tvému partnerovi jaká děvka seš!" zašeptal dost hlasitě aby to Chloe slyšela. 

,,N-Nejsem děvka..." oponoval.  

,,Uvidíme." zasmál se detektiv a vystoupil z něj. Rychle, než stačil něco namítnout, ho přetočil pod sebe na všechny čtyři a prudce přirazil. Nedal mu čas na nějaké poznámky a rychle se pohyboval. 

Lucifer se nezmohl na nic jiného, než sténat. Křečovitě zatínal prsty do kožené sedačky. Vzhlédl a setkal se Chloenými očima. Vypadalo to, že se jí show líbí...

Ďábel cítil, že už skoro bude, tak zamířil rukou ke své erekci, Dan mu však ruku chytil. ,,Uděláš se jenom z mého penisu v tvý prdeli." zavrčel. 

,,A-ale..." 

,,Žádné ale." utnul jeho námitku a přirážel pod jiným úhlem, přímo do jeho prostaty. 

Ještě pár tvrdých přírazů a oba dva se s hlasitým výkřikem udělali. Oba namáhavě dýchali. Dan se od něj pak odtáhl a sedli si také na pohovku. 

,,Vau, nevěděl jsem, že to máš v sobě." komentoval Lucifer Danův výkon. 

,,Drž hubu." 

,,Výřečný jako vždy." okomentoval jeho odpověď, ,,a co vy detektive? Líbila se vám podívaná?" ptal se Chloe. Ta byla trochu ztuhlá a zrudlá rozpaky. Asi byla šokovaná. 

☆☆☆

**Author's Note:**

> Původně jsem měla v plánu napsat něco delšího, ale nepovedlo se. Možná, pokud najdu sílu něco napsat, napíšu pokráčko.


End file.
